


Don't judge somebody by their wings

by Chilly_chi_noodles (orphan_account)



Series: Don't judge somebody by their wings [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends, Body Horror, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cults, Cutting, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fire Powers, Heavy Angst, Ice Powers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Muteness, Nature Magic, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Talking Animals, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: In a world quite different from ours their were four children, a smart child, a nice child, a happy child, and a despised child.The smart child learned very quickly and was always hungry for more information.The nice child always put others before themselves, they made other children happy with their nice words and warm hugs.The happy child always cheered up everyone despite their appearance, they always stayed positive no matter what happened and seemed to make others share their positivity.And the despised child was always looked down on and gave others something to hate, hardly anyone liked them despite their talents and friendlinessThe smart child's wings were dark blue and had the design of a snow owl's wings.The nice child's wings were bright blue and looked like a fairy's wings.The happy child wings were dark purple and looked like a ravens wing.And the despised child's wings looked like a dragons, they bright blood red and had golden dots all over them... An unfortunate color and pair of wings.(Read prologue to see more)





	1. Prologue

In a world quite different from ours their were four children, a smart child, a nice child, a happy child, and a despised child.

The smart child learned very quickly and was always hungry for more information.  
The nice child always put others before themselves, they made other children happy with their nice words and warm hugs.  
The happy child always cheered up everyone despite their appearance, they always stayed positive no matter what happened and seemed to make others share their positivity.  
And the despised child was always looked down on and gave others something to hate, hardly anyone liked them despite their talents and friendliness

 

The smart child's wings were dark blue and had the design of a snow owl's wings.  
The nice child's wings were bright blue and looked like a fairy's wings.  
The happy child wings were dark purple and looked like a ravens wing.  
And the despised child's wings looked like a dragons, they bright blood red and had golden dots all over them... An unfortunate color and pair of wings.

The happy child and the smart child are twin brothers who were blessed with some unique wings and personality's, the nice child was one of five children and had two happy parents but looked completely different from them all, and the despised child was the only boy in their family of 8 girls and two "friendly" parents... The child had been "cursed" with the demonlike wings and was a out cast along it's family.

 

The smart child became a biology teacher who almost always ignored his feelings, his name was Logan Hunter.

The happy child became very anxious over its school years and surprisingly started a cafe  called  _angsty poems and caffeinated beverages_ with the help of his brother, his name was Virgil Hunter.

The nice child got their dream job as a preschool teacher and surprisingly started bottling up their emotions, their name was Patton Heart.

And the despised child managed to make one friend who helped him hide his wings and finished his collage as well as somehow landing a job as a special needs teacher at his city's local school, his name was Roman Young.

Despite everything they somehow all managed to end up at Virgil's cafe at the same time (Virgil had to be there anyway but still) and this is where their story begins.


	2. Chapter one: Hopeful smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope  
> [hōp]  
> NOUN  
> a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen.
> 
> smile  
> [smīl]  
> VERB  
> form one's features into a pleased, kind, or amused expression, typically with the corners of the mouth turned up and the front teeth exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99% sure that this is garbage lol

Virgil

"What are you doing Friday? " I ask trying to start a conversation with my brother for once instead of the other way around, we've been sitting in the corner for the past ten minutes and neither of us had said anything...it was getting quite awkward actually since he's been looking at the same thing for past five minutes.

"Hmm Virgil, What were talking about? " and he didn't listen...

"What are you starring at Nerd?" I slightly hiss at him looking for a reaction...is that blush?

"Nothing, uh anyway-" oh no Nerd you ain't getting away with this, this time!

"Oh really hm, is it a  _person~_ " "What! No-" "I see. How about a  _Guy~_ " "Positively Not Virgil now Stop!" I huff a little as he says that and look over my shoulder to see what has the Nerd all up in knots, and low and behold it was an actual person...That's never happened before.

"Do you want his number? Or shall I be the one to call, I haven't seen him much before. " I get up from the Bright purple and light gray seat and snatch my phone from the table. I walk away hearing Logan quietly protest and walk over to the person who has seemed to catch the eye my anti social brother. They seem to be scribbling something on a piece of paper so I plop myself into the seat across them, and prepare myself mentally for the conversation that could go wrong in so many ways.

Patton

Ten minutes, Ten minutes I've been here and I already have 25% of the year planned for my kiddos, just 10% left! School is one week away and I have basically been living in coffee trying to figure out things... Just like every year.

"Uh hi there..." I look up only to see someone who looks highly nervous for some reason.

"Hey there kiddo, what ya need?" Ooff not what I wanted to say, iwishicouldtakethatback.

"Uh, nothing I guess... But I was wondering if I could get your phone number for my brother... He's kinda shy so he went me over here." Oh okay that happened... Might as well make one friend...two friends this year.

 "Why sure it's (insert phone number lol), also I kinda would like to know your name? So we'll be less of strangers of course ." 

 "My name is Virgil, and my brothers name is Logan." he says nervously fidgeting with his hands.

 "Mines Patton! But you can call me Pat!" I say with a huge smile on my face holding up my hand for him to shake.

He gives a small smile and lightly takes my hand to shake, after the small awkward handshake we exchange phone numbers and say a little good byes to each other.

I go to work on my schedule again, but take a small glance to where Virgil sat down. Their seems to be a tall man with dark blue hair scolding him while Virgil just smiles evily at him, I chuckle at the picture and look down at my dull work. Only to startled by a Loud noise at the entrance of the Café.

"HEY JACK, SATAN'S BACK!"

Wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg some much things happening xkbakebndmesj (kill me please)  
> Why is their so many In the middle by dodie references?  
> Who's Jack?  
> Why the fuck is someone called Satan lol?  
> Why am I such a bad writer?????
> 
> Find out next time on my garbage


	3. pls read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update :p

hey everybody, this is an update on my fanfic.

So I kinda messed up the idea I was going for this completely caused I rushed into it, basically this was suppose to be centered around Roman's point of view but my sleep deprived self decided that this was a "better idea" even thought its not close to what I wanted.

 

don't worry thought this will be continued just not this fanfic.

it'll have the same name, sorta same plot, just more well told and not made by sleep deprived me, and yes everyone will still have wings cause I adore that idea, the one thing that's drastically different is there all in high school cause _why not_

 

anyway i'll see ya'll in a little while love ya <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Jdkksndis the next chapter should be out tomorrow, the day after, or wensday to be patient.
> 
> Oh an sorry if the prologue doesn't make sense, I tried my best at giving the bare minimum on all of their past's.


End file.
